Recently, with the development of the Internet and the growing popularity of broadband network, the network services currently available on the Internet are growing. Thus, Telecom and Netcom service providers need to build relevant equipment to access information in order to provide related services to customers. However, operations such as installation, configuration, updating, debugging, and testing often lead to high human resource costs. Therefore, more and more telecommunications and network communications service providers choose to engage in related equipment control and management by means of remote network management, thereby reducing labor costs.
Customer Premises Equipment WAN Management Protocol (hereinafter referred to as CWMP) is one of the remote management standards most commonly used by service providers. It allows service providers to remote configure users' routers or home gateways, which not only spares users from actively seeking customer service support, but also greatly reduces maintenance costs on the part of service providers. In addition, the CWMP also provides a new way to deploy functions, so that users do not need to reinstall software or upgrade to new hardware.
CWMP is made up of Customer Premises Equipment (hereinafter referred to as CPE) and Auto-Configuration Server (hereinafter referred to as ACS). Simple Object Access Protocol (SOAP) is used to engage in information transmission through HTTP. Service providers may use a shared management platform to engage in remote centralized management, complete vast and complex automatic setting, and manage all CPEs under control of the ACS through the ACS via the Internet.
However, CWMP basically has traditional server-client management framework. That is, several CPEs are managed by one ACS. Thus, the management efficiency mainly depends on this management framework, the maximum number of connections of the ACS and CPE waiting time. Supposing the total CPE connections has exceeded the maximum number of connections of the ACS, requesting CPE must wait until a CPE finishes its processing to get connected. Once the time that the requesting CPE has spent to connect to the ACS has exceeded the maximum response time, the connection will fail.
On the other hand, the network topology framework and processing order are not specified in CWMP. When any CPE needs service, it has to communication with the ACS to establish a connect link and exchange packets therebetween in order to manage tasks in single sequence of a first-in-first-out manner. In this manner, the processing order will not be changed regardless of the length of processing time or the length of connection occupied. This will limit the ACS management capabilities and is likely to lengthen the waiting time of the entire CPE, resulting in poor management performance. Additionally, due to the limited processing connections for the ACS, the performance of the total number of CPE connection requests that can be processed by the ACS within the unit time may be reduced.
It is therefore a desire to provide methods and systems for improving CWMP management performance.